Tilted to the Side
by Mars Death
Summary: Death the Kid always felt out of place. As if he didn't belong where he is. As if everything is a lie. As if everything is a dream. And as if he will wake to a nightmare.
1. Weapons

Random Stuff- This will be my Second Fanfiction. Yay! Don't worry this story has a plot hehe... Kinda. I'm trying to still put it together

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Soul Eater

* * *

He didn't expect to find anything. He didn't expect to find the weapons he wanted. He was just strolling around... he wasn't looking... he wasn't searching.  
He pretty much gave up on ever finding a wepon that would be perfect for him. Yet they came to him just like the myth of the Holy Grail.  
The myth that the Grail finds you. They found him... and they saved him from his dark world. He saved them from their dark world.  
They were perfect from him because they were symmetrical and because of their beautiful souls.  
Who would've known they going to useless weapons.

* * *

I hope you get who I am speaking about but if you don't its about Kid and his weapons Liz and Patti. I hope you like the start of this story ^_^


	2. Special?

X

Random Stuff- Second chapter! Just to let you knw the italic are Spirits thoughts.

I don't Own Soul Eater

* * *

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No and thats final"

"Their going to be my weapons"

"They can't be your weapons!"

"Yes they can!"

Spirit sighed at the sight before him. Ever since Kid brought the two weapons, both Death Gods have been aruging about the twin weapons being Kid's weapons or not. Shinigami doesn't approve of the two girls being Kid's weapons and because Shinigami is the father of Kid he doesn't want to back down. Kid is very serious of the two girls being his weapons and Kid's pride is keeping him from backing down.

"They aren't even Death Scythes."

"I'll make them into Death Scythes."

"Kid, you need to have a powerful Death Scythe"

"They will become powerful Death Scythes"

_Will this ever end? It's been... what an hour._

"Their sister and they won't be able to protect you."

"You don't know that"

"Yes, I do. They have an unbreakable bond of family. They will chose to protect each other.

_It's true... If I had a choice to protect Maka or Shinigami, I would protect Maka even though it's my duty to protect Shinigami._

"Kid, it's jus-"

"It's okay"

"Eh?"

"I'm okay with that because... I'll protect them!"

_He'll protect them? The Meister will protect his Weapon? _

"You can't marry them either"

"I won't"

"Kid..."

"They're special"

_Special?_

"How are they special?"

_Special?_

"I don't know... but I can feel something. Something from them..."

_What makes a weapon special?_

"You won't regret this?"

_It's strenght and Soul Resonance that makes a weapon special..._

"I won't"

_Kid hasn't even wield them yet._

"Are you sure, Kid?"

_I am the strongest Death Scythe... Thats what made me special enough to be Shinigami weapon_

"Positive"

_What makes those girls so special?_

"Alright, Kid. You may have both girls as your weapons."

_It's werid_

"Thank you! You won't regret this!"

_It's werid how I feel about this. Why do I feel this way?_

Kid smiled at his father before heading out to tell Liz and Patti the good news. Shinigami sighed when Kid had left the room.

"Hmmm... that kid. Right, Spirit?"

_Why?_

"Spirit?"

"Huh? oh umm... Yeah"

"You also don't approve"

"I really don't approve."

"Me too"

_Why let them have him then?_

"But... Why don't I approve?"

_Why did he choose them?_

Shinigami chuckled at Spirit question.

"Because Spirit he became a part of your family a long time ago... He's like a son to you"

"When did that happen..."

_Am I jealous because Kid choose those girls instead of me?_

"Hmmmm... I think a while ago"

_...because someone important to me didin't want me to protect them?_

"Well, that's embarrassing"

_How are they Special?_

* * *

_X_

I don't know I didn't think of Shinigami to completely accept Liz and Patti right away but you know. Hahaha Anyways review


	3. Strange

Random- Yeah So this is the third chapter hee hee... I have been writing but not typing because my family doesn't know I do this so yeah. Anyway

I Don't Own Soul Eater. Sadly -.-

* * *

X

Death the Kid POV

My days are never normal. They use to be more normal than they are now. Ever since Liz and Patti became my parners, my life has become less and less normal. The good thing is most of the time only one cazy thing happens once a day but it usually last a long time or I feel as if it does.

For instances, when Liz and Patti use to have "meetings" in the bathroom. They would be on the bathroom floor just talking about who knows what... I never asked and I don't think I want to know what they were speaking about. But not only were they on the ground talking but they had glasses on which gave me the thought that they were having "meetings". That wasn't the strangest part of that situation. No, the strangest part was that Liz and Patti had snacks with them. Cakes, pies, cookies and a drink right in the middle of both girls. I told them that they shouldn't eat in the bathroom and I never did catch them doing "meetings" in the bathroom again.

Another thing that has happen was when I came home one day just to see Patti running around the house... naked. For some reason Liz called me a Pervert but I told her I'm not the one letting my sister run around naked. I got whacked really hard that day.

One time Liz ordered two cookies online... why? I don't know why. The isssue was that we recieved 2 thousand cookies instead. We had no idea what to do with so many cookies and giving them to Patti wasn't an option... that girl and too much sweets don't mix well. So we gave them to charity. Yeah, they were shocked .

My days are never normal. They use to be more normal than they are now. Ever since Patti and Liz became my parners, my life has became less and less normal but that's okay because the three of us were never normal to begin with.

X

* * *

Yeah so Thank you for the review Pocketteo Moon haha It mean a lot to me ^_^

Which reminds me about the whole Spirit thing it kinda was that Spirit thinks of Kid as family and Spirit is a Powerful death scythe so the thought that two unknown girls are to be the ones that will be Kid's parners and not protect is uneasy for him. I would think that Spirit is okay with Maka and Soul beause Soul will protect Maka. So yep!


	4. BedTime

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Soul Eater

Random- Ugh... I hate typing... I have wrote two other chapters already but I don't want to type. Anyway _Words written like this mean Kid's thoughts_

* * *

X

Kid, Liz, and Patti first mission together wasn't very difficult. They trained days before to make sure they wouldn't mess up. Still, they were exhausted when they returned home and right away they made haste to go to bed.

Kid changed out of his suit to all black pajamas. He left his room and went downstairs to the kitchen for water. When he reached the kitchen, Kid's attention was caught by Patti who was on the table looking down at her glass of milk. There was an eerie mood in the atmosphere as Kid stared at Patti stiring her milk with a straw.

"You okay?"

Patti looked up to Kid and placed a small smile on her face."Yeah"

Kid frowned slightly but didn't question her on her odd behavior. He decided to leave Patti alone not sure what other choice he had and went back to his room.

Kid entered his room and fell into the center of his bed. He looked up to the celling as he laid on his back and combed his hand through his hair. Kid wondered what his two weapons are doing and came to the thought that Patti may still be downstairs and Liz should already be asleep. Kid shifted to his side towards the window and his back to the door and he curled into a ball_._

_ Something isn't right... Something is wrong_... He grabbed his pillow and hugged it tightly to his chest_. I feel wrong... I don't feel right_... Kid shut his eyes tightly_. Sleep_. He curled more into the fetal position and hugged his pillow tighter that he trembled. _Sleep!_

"AAAAAHHH!"

Liz distant scream reached Kid's ear which caused Kid to open his eyes and jump out of bed. He ran to Liz room worried of what had made her scream so frightening. Patti wasn't far behind Kid and they both reached Liz room in moments.

"What happen?" Kid asked as he looked around for the danger but what he found was Liz on her bed crying.

Patti's eyes widen with concern when she noticed her sister. She walked towards Liz's bed and sat right next to Liz.

"What's wrong?" Patti's voice was soft and gentle that it made Kid feel awkward as if he shouldn't be here but then again as if he shouldn't leave.

"What happen, Liz?" Patti's voice was almost quiet enough to be mistaken as a whisper.

Liz sobbed but she managed to get herself to speak. "It was horrible!" Liz's voice was cracking and her breath hitched. "Horrible."

"What was?" Patti patted Liz's head brushing her fingers through Liz long dirty blond hair.

Kid didn't want to just stare at Liz close to the door as if she was a freak so he moved himself to sit at the other side of her. He listened to the words she spilled and the sobs she fought.

"The monster... from this afternoon. It was here! It was bigger and had these claws! These claws with blood dripping from it. Oh God! It was after us!" Liz sobbed harder than she was before which made Patti and Kid even more concern for her.

_Whoever said that telling your nightmares will make you feel better has got to come over here right now so they can say it in my face_

Patti hugged her sister tightly. Kid wanted this situation to be over with. He didn't like seeing Liz crying her heart out because of the fear she received in their first mission. He wasn't use to seeing Patti acting like the older sister and being not-Patti-like. He had to do something... anything.

"Shh... It's okay." Kid's voice didn't had its coldness or edge but it had a certain sweetness to it. He grabbed Liz's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Just a dream... It was just a dream" Liz sobs had quiet down to sniffles. "It's okay" The tears didn't stop falling from Liz but she calmed down and wasn't sobbing anymore.

"You okay?" Patti asked concern for her sister.

"I'm still a little bit scared but I'm okay." Liz smiled slightly at Patti.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Liz shook her head at the offer.

"No, I don't want to trouble you guys" Patti chuckled slightly. "It's no trouble at all, right Kid?"

Kid nodded at agreement with Patti. "Well, my bed is bigger than your bed so we'll sleep in my room." Kid didn't ask for Liz approval but told her that they were going to stay together.

"Me too, right?" Patti asked Kid wondering if she was going to be left behind.

"Of course. Liz will feel more comfortable with you there."

Patti giggled. "Okay! Let's Go~" Patti's happy aura came back and her playfulness returned.

The three went to Kid's room and when they got in, Liz and Patti noticed that Kid's bed is bigger than theirs. "Lay down where you want to sleep." Liz and Patti looked at each other then at the bed and then back at Kid.

"Where do you want to sleep, Kid?" Liz really didn't need to ask for she knew where he wanted to sleep.

"At the center" Liz sighed and looked at Patti.

"I guess we will sleep at your side..." What kind of person will she be if she argued with him about the situation of the sleeping placement.

It was awkward as the three of them climbed into the bed. Patti was at Kid's right and Liz at Kid's left. Patti's giggles wasn't making the situation any less awkward.

"What are you laughing about?" Kid asked annoyed.

"We're being funny!" Patti giggled some more as Kid stared at her like she was crazy. Patti then snuggled to Kid resting her head on his chest.

"Patti!" Liz yelled embarrassed at what her sister just did.

Kid tensed up and shouted at Patti. "What are you doing?"

Patti giggled at Kid's reaction. "Getting comfortable!"

Kid groaned and shifted slightly but never did he push Patti away. After they said their good nights, they all fell asleep quickly.

~~~~~~~~~OXOXOX00000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning, Patti was still sleeping on Kid's chest but Kid had one of his arm wrapped around Patti. Liz also snuggled closer to Kid, expect she wasn't sleeping on his chest but on her pillow and she actually was holding hands with Kid.

They felt right and not wrong but when they awaken they felt strange and awkward. It made them feel strange sleeping together like that but it took away their wrong feelings. It got rid of Kid's uneasiness, Patti's unhappiness, and Liz's nightmare so they decided that after ever mission they will sleep at Kid's room together because everything felt so right being together after they saw what was so wrong in the world.

X

X

* * *

Yea. So I am such a Death the Kid fan but next chapter will be not just on him and Liz and Patti but about all his other friends. Anyway I need some help on music because music helps me think and I need some suggestions on music. I listen to rock and j-pop but I listen to other things too if the lyrics are nice. So Yeah Thank You for reading.


	5. Friends

X

Random Stuff- This chapter will be about Kid and his relationship with his friends.

Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater or Alice in Wonderland or Green Day

X

```````````````````````````````"_Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial"`````````````````````````````````````````_

_``````````````````````````````````"For what it's worth it was worth all the while"``````````````````````````````````````_

_````````````````````````````````````````-Green Day ~ Time of your Life````````````````````````````````````````````_

* * *

Soul searched through the hangers in the clothing store that he and Kid entered. He picked up a dark green shirt with white skull designs.

"How about this, Kid?" Soul turned to Kid to show him the shirt.

"No." Kid said boredly

Soul groaned and placed the shirt back where he got it and continued searching. He picked up a red shirt with the Ecko brand on it with some very strange designs.

"How about this?"

"Fuck No" Kid turned away in disgust of the asymmetrical shirt.

Soul threw the shirt to the ground in frustration. "Come on! That was the 13th shirt I showed you that you don't approve of. You need to loosen up!"

Kid once again stared boredly at Soul. "I cussed didn't I?"

Soul glared at Kid wanting to so strangle him. "Whatever!"

Soul looked through the rest of the store. He was on the verge of slicing every single clothing because of Kid rejecting everything Soul picked out.

"I didn't ask you to do this." Soul right eye twitched at what he heard Kid say to him.

"You always wear those stupid suits so I am here right now with you at a store trying to get you different set of clothing!"

Kid pouted slightly and muttered "My suits aren't stupid..."

Ignoring Kid, Soul picked up a black T-shirt with the design of two grey guns pointing at each other tilting upwards.

"You can't say no to this one." Soul handed the shirt to Kid.

Kid eyed the shirt seriously which made Soul break into sweats thinking that any second now Kid may reject the shirt.

"Okay." Kid nodded his head in approval.

Soul sighed in relief and then smirked at Kid. "Now that wasn't so hard to say."

"That your fault for choosing bad clothing before."

"Tch. Just go buy that shirt already."

Kid chuckled softly. "I'm going."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XOXOXO0000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tsubaki?" Kid looked away from the sun set and turned towards Tsubaki.

"Yes?" Tsubaki also looked away from the sun set and looked at Kid.

"I don't understand how you became parners with Black Star." Kid turned around so he was leaning on the railing.

"Having we told you the story of how we meet?" Tsubaki recalled telling all her friends before.

"You told me but still... " Kid made an annoyed face just by thinking of Black Star.

Tsubaki giggled at Kid. "I understand him and I think that not a lot of people will."

"How well do you understand him?"

"I believe that I understand him enough. There are things that people keep hidden within them that can't be seen. I know he has somethings hidden but I know that I understand him enough."

"..." Kid remained slient which then Tsubaki contuined to speak.

"But it's not like I only understand him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I understand my friends like Maka, Black Star and You." Tsubaki smiled at Kid.

"Me?" Kid asked shock.

"Uh-huh." Tsubaki seemed to be amused by this.

"Do you really?" Kid grinned at the question he asked.

"I believe so." Tsubaki looked at the disappearing sun.

"Then what do you know or understand?" Kid didn't expect a answer from Tsubaki.

"Is it really my place to say?" Tsubaki didn't turn away from the sun.

"I think your just saying that because you don't understand me.

"Hmm... really?" Tsubaki hmmed

"Yep."

"Curiouser and Curiouser." Tsubaki stilled didn't look away from the sun

"... That's from Alice in Wonderland." Kid rised an eyebrow at Tsubaki choice of words.

"Is it?" A grin broke onto Tsubaki face

"Yeah."

The sun finally had setted which Tsubaki looked at Kid. "Don't YOU ever feel like your in Alice in Wonderland?"

_Shit... Maybe she does understand me a little._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XOXOXO00000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Maka, You did fine." Kid assured Maka that she did well on her test as she already started to panic after just taking it.

"I don't know Kid. I feel like I did good but you never know." Maka started to bite at her fingernails that were covered by her glove.

"Maka when have you ever done bad?"

"..." Maka thought about it for a while but could never think of a time.

"Exactly."

"But I might have screwed up this time."

"Highly unlikely"

"How do you know that?"

"Because Maka, I was your study buddy and we studied for hours and you knew everything. You did fine"

"Okay. But if I did bad I'm going to Maka-Chop you.

"Eh?"

"Yep."

"...I'm sure you did fine."

"You better hope."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XOXOXO00000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh! It's so hot, Kid!"

"Well we do live in the desert."

"Still!"

"If you want to supress God than the weather should be no problem for you."

"Ugh! Why aren't you sweating?"

"Because I have a God's body so heat doesn't affect me."

"I hate you."

"Whatever"

"...Sooo"

"..."

"It's hot!"

"I can't control the weather, Black Star."

"Ugh"

"...It gets cold at night."

"Yea! Too cold!"

"When did you become a whiner."

"Shut up."

"..."

"When I become God I will make it rain!"

"Your an Idiot."

X

X

* * *

So it should make sense but if it doesn't, ask and then the next chapter I will answer your question. Also the order of people it's going is Soul, Tsubaki, Maka, and Black Star.

About the Tsubaki scene, I was thinking that Kid feels as if he is in Alice in Wonderland cause things don't make complete sense and as if he doesn't really belong. If you seen the new movie of Alice in Wonderland then the whole idea will make some scene. Cause Alice leaves Wonderland to go back at her usually world to make a fresh start so she doesn't really belong in Wonderland even though she is accepted.

I take questions and comments and still looking forward to any songs or Bands that people recommend. Also at the start of chapters I will put some lyrics cause they are good songs and fit what is going on... sorta.

X


	6. Mission

Random Stuff- I am so happy cause I got a review from deisori9fuzzyfur who's stories I love.

Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater and it breaks my heart to say that ever chapter.

X

* * *

-In the Death Room-

"Kid, I need you to go on a mission today."

"What is the mission about, chichiue."

"Travelers have been attacked by Kishins in the desert. I need you to go and defeat the Kishins and bring back information."

"Information?"

"Yes, we sent out two students before which both came back in critical condition. They stated that there was something suspicious about the Kishins so I am sending you."

"I accept the mission then."

"Good good! Remember to observe!"

"Yes chichiue."

"Good Luck~"

* * *

X

So now it is the start of the plot of this story haha fun. Thank you all and Review Plz!

X


	7. Mistakes

Random Stuff-Sucks! I started school already and gag! For now it isn't hard but I don't have time to write in class... but I do have two chapters already done and writing the third right now.

Disclaimer-I don't own Soul Eater and if I did then Kid will save the day at the next chapter of the manga

X

* * *

Kid gracefully landed on the sand as he summoned Beelzubul back to his hand.

"So Kid, are the Kishins here?" Liz asked in her weapon form.

"Yeah but they are hiding." Kid said using his Soul Perception.

"They are going to be like Jack in the Box!" Patti shouted in her weapon form.

Taking a couple of steps forward Kid's eyes widen in shock when many Kishins appeared. Shifting in the stance of Sin, the Kishins jumped up to attack. Kid disappeared from their view and appeared behind them. Before the Kishins could react, Kid shot quickly at the Kishins. More than 18 Kishins' souls appeared but there were still a few Kishins left. Landing on the ground, the Kishins charged towards Kid.

"Soul Resonance!" Yelled Liz, Patti, and Kid.

All the Kishins pushed forward in front of Kid but before any could strike him Kid used Death Cannon. Once the smoked cleared up, Kid scanned the area for anymore Kishins. Seeing the coast was clear, Kid threw Liz and Patti in the air so they could transform back to their human forms.

"Collect the souls."

"Okay!" Both girls answered.

They walked down to the where the souls were scattered and Liz started to count each one so her and Patti could share equally.

_This was too easy. The souls are nothing new and the Kishins also were nothing new. This area is just where travelers use to pinpoint where they are by the rocks... maybe the rocks are strange. _

Tearing himself from his thoughts, Kid looked up at his weapons to see Liz holding Patti in her gun form as she took the souls.

_Once they are done I will contact Chichiue_

All of a sudden, Kid felt sharp pains in his back that were going throughout his whole body. Blinking quickly, Kid noticed his vision blur and his body began to numb. Turning around to see the cause of the pain Kid's blur vision didn't let him have a good look at what was in front of him but he was able to make out some details. A tall creature loomed over him with color of red mixing with a dark grey. Claw-limbs reached up to the brilliant blue sky and came down to strike. Kid threw his arms up as defense and clutched his teeth expecting pain but instead from his right side he was pushed to the ground. Kid felt his head spin on the impact of hitting the ground. Opening his eyes Kid saw a figure on top of him.

"Kid!" Kid recognized the scream as Liz who was good few feet away. The figure that was on top of Kid quickly got on it's feet and turned around toward the creature.

"Stand Back" the figure yelled to Liz and Patti and took out a square object.

The creature charged forward but the figure opened the object and out came some dark matter. Kid sat up as he saw the dark matter surround the creature and moments later it returned back to the book. A red soul took the place of where the creature was standing before. Kid steady himself to his feet but his legs felt weak and wobbly.

"Oh my God! Are you okay, Kid?" Liz, who was now by Kid's side, shook him.

"Yes. I'm fine." Kid's vision seemed to be returning because he was now able to make out the figure to be a human male.

The man had a dark skin color that wasn't very dark but it wasn't light and he had black hair. The man had on a plaid hat with two iron rings on the hat left side. He seemed to be wearing a white tank top with also a black jacket over it and black pants and shoes. Kid noticed that the man looked more older than himself, Liz and Patti. Kid quickly looked around and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where is Patti?" Kid asked concerned when he didn't spot her.

"It's okay, Kid. She's right here." Liz showed him in her hand was a gun. Kid sighed in relief.

"Awww! Kid was worried about me." Kid flushed red at Patti words.

"Well, you two are my weapons." Liz rolled her eyes.

She looked over to the side and saw the man was quiet and observing them.

"Kid." Liz nudged Kid with her elbow.

"What!" Kid hissed at Liz because the nudged almost tipped him over.

"Um... that guy is just standing there." Liz whispered and pointed at the man.

Staring at the man, Kid considered his options but knew he had to be a gentlemen about the situation. Deciding to go over there and thank the man, Kid took one step forward and instantly fell to his knees.

"Kid? Are you okay?" Liz asked worried.

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy." _Stupid numbness hasn't left yet._

The steady sounds of footsteps caught their attention as Liz and Kid looked over to see the man walking towards them. Stopping in front of them he had a huge grin on his face that sent chills down Kid, Liz, and Patti.

"I never thought I would get a chance to actually find a Shinigami here. Not to mention defenseless." Liz winced at the sound of the man's voice.

"Today you have a new home, Shinigami-kun." The man whipped out the square object from before which Kid relized it was actually a book.

Kid's eyes widen in horror as the man pulled his hand back with the book open. _Impossible! He can't be!_ Kid looked over at the frighten Liz and without hestantion he pushed her out of the man's range. Liz felt herself being pushed away. When she looked over to where she was pushed from she sees Kid being sucked into the book. His scream rang into her ears that caused her to scream out his name. She stood up and pointed Patti to the man.

"Give Kid back!" Liz screamed enraged but her hands and soul trembled in fear.

The man observed Liz for a while but then he turned away from her clearly not frighten by her behavior.

"I just caught a rare collection and I'm not letting that go. You are of no use to my collection." The man walked away and Liz fell to her knees.

"Liz! What are you doing?" Patti yelled. Liz shook her head slowly.

"Let me fight then!" Liz shook her head harder as tears fell from her face.

"I can't let you, Patti!" In her hand she felt patti shake in anger.

"So your going to just let him take away Kid! You corward!" Liz felt her and her sister wavelength becoming less resonance.

"I don't want to lose Kid but I don't want to lose you either!" Liz sobbed loudly and Pati changed back to her human form. She kneeled down next to Liz and patted her head. Looking around, Patti bit on her lip when she didn't see the man anywhere.

"We need to go tell Shinigami-sama then."

X

* * *

Yay we are getting somewhere! Also if you read the manga then you know who the kidnapper is. If you don't then Spoiler for manga! Lol

Music people! I need some help on music... Also Review!


	8. Report

Random Stuff- Haha! I am typing this in school! Will I get away with it? Most likely! I think it's actually no big deal just that I should be doing work. Anyways on with the story!

Diclaimer- I don"t own Soul Eater

`````````````````````````"Is everybody going crazy?"```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

````````````````````````````"Is anybody gonna save me?"````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

`````````````````````````````````- Crazy by Simple Plan`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

* * *

X

Inside the book Kid saw nothing but floating words swimming around him. Unreadable.

"I should report this to Chichiue..." Kid muttered to himself before he used his powers to come into contact with his father.

"Oh great" Kid shouted angrily when his powers didn't work.

Turning around, Kid caught sight of a strange creature looking over towards him. The being had a curved triangular plate as a head with a curved loop and dot in the middle and two marks at it's left. Not only that but the being had what seemed to be a metal neck and underneath that teared fabric with words and circles that was covering or was the being's body.

"What are you?" Kid asked as the being floated up to him.

"I am the index of the book. I can guide you through and take you any place you wish to be."

"Can you get me out of this book?"

"No only the holder the book has the power to do so."

Once the Index finished speaking, underneath Kid appeared what resembled a magic seal.

"What is that?" Kid gasped at the sudden appearance of the seal.

"That is the holder pulling you out of the book. Goodbye." Kid screamed out as he felt himself being pulled out the book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xoxoxox0000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grasping at the new situation he has before him, Kid mentally slapped himself for not noticing the Kishin from before and Noah. Kid was held captive on the wall by another power from the book. It was almost like deformed hands were coming from out of the book that held Kid's wrists over his head and together which caused him to be unable to move.

Staring at the group in front of him with an uninterested expression, Kid has found out each one of their names. His kidnapper name was Noah who seemed to be the leader of the group. One member Kid recognized right away as Justin. The others were unknown to Kid. One of which he heard the name before as Grikio but he doesn't recall where again. One member was not human which Justin took the chance of calling the thing The Clown and also saying it was his partner. Last but not least was Gopher. After a while of being with them Kid came to the conclusion that each and every one of them have mental issues.

Kid grew sick and tired of the idiot group. First it was small introductions as if Kid willing came over and they didn't have him captured. Then it was an interrogation of the most strangest thing. The Brew. Maka. His Dad. And so on and so forth. When Kid didn't answer any questions they started with the threat. But really what could they threat him about. Kid was already captured so Kid rolled his eyes and sighed throughtout the threats. When they noticed that no threats have phase him they changed to beating. With still no changes from Kid except roughed up a bit, they had all left the room.

Kid heard quiet noises from the other side of the door where they all left and he felt concerned for he didn't have any idea of what they were planning. Kid came up with a new conclusion that sometimes the crazies don't need a reason to going off and kidnapping a teen shinigami. Biting on his lower lip, Kid wondered how Patti and Liz were doing. He hoped they managed to get home safely. He hoped his father wasn't upset with them. He hoped that Liz and Patti would be able to sleep peacefully because he knew that he won't be able to sleep at all.

X

* * *

Awesome I got this chapter typed! I have now five done chapters but no motivation to type them. I really don't enjoy typing to much but I'll get them up... someday... or week. Well leave a comment or whatever. Review it's really simple. Not a lot of effort used to leave one. Thank You!


	9. Situation

Random Stuff- again Typing at school when I should be working Lol.

Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater

X

```````````````````````````"_Don't you worry there's still time"`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_```````````````````````````````"There's nothing to live for when I'm sleeping alone"````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_```````````````````````````````````"And I wash the windows outside in hopes that glare will bring you around"`````````````````````````````````````````````_

_``````````````````````````````````````` "You wouldn't Like Me" by Tegan and Sara````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_X_

* * *

After walking for miles in the desert, Liz and Patti finally made it to Death City. Once they reached the city they broke into a sprint to the school. They ran inside the building and ignored all the students as they made way to the Death Room.

"Shinigami!" They screamed once they entered the Death Room.

Shinigami and Spirit both turned around to see the girls rushing over to them.

"Yo! How was the mission?" Shinigami asked as Spirit sweat drop because Shinigami was acting so calm when both girls were panting from overrunning.

Liz and Patti looked at each other once they were in front of Shinigami and then looked back at him. "I'm so sorry, Shinigami! We came to tell you that Kid has been kidnapped!"

Liz started to sob as she started to remember the events that had happen.

"By Who?" Shinigami asked with a very serious tone.

"I don't know... some man protected Kid from a Kishin but then he went a sucked Kid into a book." Liz stared at the ground in shame.

"A book?" Spirit asked

"A big book!" Patti then held out her hands to show the size of the book.

Shinigami pondered for a while but knew very well that only one kind of book had that kind of power.

"Well what are we doing here! Let's get to work!" Shinigami cheered in his usually cheerful voice.

Spirit and Liz stared amazed at Shinigami for not freaking out over his missing son.

"Yes Sir~" Patti saluted

"Now wipe away the tears Liz and tell your team the situation."

Liz and Patti nodded and they went off to tell their friends the situation. As soon as the two girls left Shinigami sat down on the main chair and sighed. Spirit looked over at Shinigami and felt deeply concern for Kid.

"This is my fault." Spirit shook his head.

"No. You didn't know this would happen."

"He's only a child." Shinigami stared at his mirror.

"But he's still a Shinigami." Spirit tried to reassure himself and Shinigami but Shinigami just shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XOXOXOX00000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Liz and Patti told their friends what had happen, they all wanted to take action but they had no leads. They decided to first gather anything that may be a clue which they stated were the kidnapper was a male man, he had a magic book, Kid was a Shinigami, and that Liz or Patti never seen him before nor does he sound familiar to the team.

As soon as they went all over the facts and realized that they had no leads but just the knowledge of an unknown book, Liz started to cry. Clutching her head and saying that it was her fault and that she was weak and was unable to protect him, Patti patted her sister's head and spoke not just to Liz but also to everyone else.

"Don't you worry. There's still time."

X

* * *

X

I wasn't in the mood to make this at all and my keyboard is acting weird. Wish I finished this at school but didn't have time. So Yeah Review! Like really do review. I'm kinda sad I only get one review per chapter... But at least its from one of my fav. author. But leave a Review! Its so simple anyone can do it! Next chapter is just a drabble.


	10. Hidden Message

Random Stuff- So yeah a short chapter. This just popped into my head so I wrote it down and then typed it.

Disclaimer- I Don't own Soul Eater

X

````````````````````````````"_How do you live so happily while I am sad and broken down"`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_````````````````````````````````"What do you say is up for grabs now that you're on your way down"``````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_```````````````````````````````````````- "Where Does the Good Go" by Tegan and Sara````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

* * *

X

Liz POV

_"You are no use to my collection."_

Thats what he said before I let him get away with Kid. Just words that should have no meaning to me but every time I think of those words I cry.  
Collection he says. My collection to be exact. I wonder why he called Kid a rare collection. What did he want with our Kid?  
Just meaningless words I want to believe he said to me but I know there was a hidden meaning in them.  
Everyone told me that he said that because he didn't want me cause I wasn't some "rare collection". I could care less if I was one or not.  
What hurts about his words isn't that I'm not good enough enough for his collection but that I am no good to Kid... His new collection.  
He's right. I am of no use to Kid.

X

X

* * *

Just a short chapter or drabble. And thank you so much for the 2 reviews! Haha Thanks Maei13 that made me feel better :D Also Yes deisori9fuzzyfur you are one of my Fav Author. Thanks everyone who reads and Reviews.


	11. Dull Aches

Random Stuff-Not much to say... just trying my best.

Disclaimer-I don't own Soul Eater or Green Day

``````````````````````````````````"You'd be surprised what I endured"`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

`````````````````````````````````````"What makes you feel so self assured"````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

`````````````````````````````````````````"Restless Heart Syndrome" by Green Day`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

* * *

Dull aches ran throughout Kid's body. His body heals on its own but they never give him the chance to fully heal. They come into the room and hurt him then they would leave. Again they would come and the same pattern would happen. Some bruises would be gone but the memory of them would remind. Turning them into dull aches.

Kid tried his best to keep his head up but he was tired. He wouldn't cry or whimper at all when they beat him. Yet once they exit the room he would let his head drop. Tired. He was so tired. Tired of their stupidity and of their violent ways. They would ask the same questions and when no answer came they would make marks on Kid. But Kid had to smirk when some of the members stop coming. Maybe they were tired too. Whatever the reason Kid just had to smirk. Except Gopher caught the Smirk. Frustration drove him to hit harder till there was a cracking sound. Broken Ribs. Kid bit on his tongue so he doesn't make a sound. But the cracking sound was satisfying for Gopher. He wanted to hear more. More snapping. More cracking. Till Kid was screaming. Before Gopher had a chance to inflict more pain, he stopped the second he heard Noah's yelling voice. Noah told Gopher to leave Kid. He spoke about wanting his collection to stay in perfect condition. They left. Left with an angry glare from Gopher and a concern glance from Noah.

Throughout the day Kid had dull aches in his body. He was fine. He knew he was fine. Yet the aches didn't disappear. Like implanted memories the feeling was still there.

In the morning, Kid expected to see Gopher and Noah but he was surprise to see only Noah. He came in. Looked at Kid and asked. Asked something different. Noah asked if Kid was okay. Kid didn't know how to reply or if he should. Minutes of silence and Noah not making a move. Kid decided to answer. He lied and said he was fine. It wasn't really a lie. He really was fine but he still had the dull aches in his body.

Noah smiled up at Kid and walked over to him. He gently cupped Kid's face. Kid flinched away from Noah's hand. Noah pulled his hand back from Kid when he flinched away. Noah realized that his action were suspicious to Kid. He turned around and with no sounds made his way to the door. He wanted to say something to Kid but when he looked back at Kid his word died on his mouth. Kid's eyes were a dull yellow unlike how they were when Noah first met Kid. He remembered the eyes were a beautiful gold color that showed determination, strength, distance, and no hesitation. Now they became dim and almost lost. Noah walked out of the room when he and Kid made eye contact. Beautiful gold eyes that are losing their hopes. Dull yellow eyes that want to just give up. What humans would want that from a valuable creature?

X

* * *

Woot Woot. Finally typed this. I have been so busy with school Grrr. But I will still keep writing this story but please tell me what you think and other stuff. Review!


	12. Eyes Part 1

Random stuff- Yep. Nothing much. Just work.

Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater

X

* * *

_Death the Kid POV_

Anger. Hate. Thats all I ever see in Gopher's eyes. Dark eyes trying to look down on me. He's angry at me. Quick moves trying to get me to scream. He hates me.

I don't understand why. I never knew him before. He never knew me before. Why is he so angry at me? Not that I want him to like me but I just want a reasonable explaintion of why he hates me. I don't even have to use my soul perception to see that he hates me. I'm so tired of him putting all his emotions on me.

I just want to sleep. But sleeping is not an option. Not at enemy terrority. Also the group may come and check up on me. Don't want them seeing me sleep. Noah came yesterday but today no one has came yet. I wonder if its okay if I do sleep. Then again I might wake up to Gopher trying to murder me. Though he may never have the chance to do so because I am a collection of Noah.

Great... Now I feel like a stupid piece of rock that he found on the ground. Damn him. I'm sleepy, tired, and bored. A shinigami can only take so much. Damnit. What are they planning? Why aren't they here?

X

* * *

This is just part one of this chapter. Don't feel like typing the rest but I think everyone waited long enough. So yea Review! And then i'll type up the second part.


	13. Author Note! Read!

Sorry! This isn't a Chapter but an Author Note but a very important one!

I have not updated in a very long time and I am so sorry my fans but don't worry I will as soon as I get help

Help on what you ask? On my homework lol! No, I am not asking you to do my homework for me.

Then what you ask again? I need Ideas on how to protest! I have no idea on how to protest.

It is a strange work but thats what my teacher wants me to do.

**So if my fans gives me ideas on how to protest and they can be any little ideas I will update the next chapter!**

Here is a preview for the second part of the chapter:

_In sleep, Kid forgot Gopher's eyes. Dark eyes. Angry. Hating. Gone. Replaced by gentle eyes that looked concern._

So please help me with Ideas on how to PROTEST! Here is some more rewards... Help me and I will also put up the next chapter

Here is a preview for the next chapter:

_Throwing off the covers, Kid jumped to his feet and went straight for the door. Just before he reached the door, it flew open. Kid stood frozen as Noah looked at him almost questioning. Suddenly a smirk crept onto Noah's face..._

So please Help me and Thank You!


	14. Eyes Part 2

Random Stuff-I'm Back and so happy to be writing again!

**Special News-I have a New Story called _Can't See You _which is my protest! Please give me your support! Just Read and Review my new story. Thank You!**

Disclaimer-I don't own Soul Eater

* * *

X  
Read My New Story! Please Review my New Story!  
X  
Chapter 12-Eyes Part 2

(No One POV)

Kid thought about why no one has been entering the room but he couldn't come up with a solid idea on why. As Kid's mind wandered he felt his eyes starting to droop. Kid quickly shook his head to keep himself awake but moments later his eyes drooped again.

It didn't make any sense of why Kid was drifting away when he was a Death God. Humans are the ones that disappear in their own minds and sleep away any discomfort or pain. As a Death God, Kid assumed that he wouldn't have to undergo the situations that humans suffer. But feeling his mind and his eyes fall, Kid knew he was wrong.

Kid knew he would be unable to sleep because of the position he was in but that didn't stop his mind to go in a state of daze. A state where he wasn't asleep yet he wasn't awake and aware. Kid just stared at the ground as his mind shut down on him. Closing. Falling into nothing. Into nowhere.

In his daze state, Kid didn't hear someone calling out to him nor did he feel himself being picked up and moved. Kid did feel the shift of being hanged from his wrist to being laid down on a soft cushion. His eyes closed shut as he relaxed and as warmth cover him into a soft embrace.

In sleep, Kid forgot Gopher's eyes. Dark eyes. Angry. Hating. Gone. Replaced by gentle eyes that looked concern. Soft. Warm.  
Eyes that he just noticed the other day.

X  
X

* * *

Yay! Done with Chapter 12! Finally! So Just in case you didn't read the start it says that I am writing something new. I know some may be worried that I will stop this Story but have no Fear I will not.

I will keep a balance between the two! **So Please read my new story because it is important to me and hopefully it becomes important to you.**  
Please Review and Thank You for being patient with me! Love You all!


	15. Complex

Random Info- Sorry I haven't updated but Please enjoy. Didn't really edit but its up! Yay!

Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater

````````````````````````````````_"And I know there's nothing I can say````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_````````````````````````````````````````To change that part````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_````````````````````````````````````````````To change that part````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_``````````````````````````````````````````````````To Change!"````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_``````````````````````````````````Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

* * *

Chapter 13- Complex

Peaceful. Quiet. Warm. That was how Kid felt as he slept. He didn't realize he was asleep until he woken up. His eyes adjusted to the light in the room before he realized what happen. He had been sleeping on a bed covered by a blanket in the enemy's territory. Kid quickly sat up and noticed he was alone in the small room. Throwing off the covers, Kid jumped to his feet and ran straight for the door. Just before he reached the door, it flew open. Kid stood frozen as Noah looked at him almost questioning. Suddenly a smirk crept onto Noah's face as he summoned out his spell Restraints. Kid didn't have time to react as he was once again tied up by the book.

"Trying to escape?" Noah asked amused at Kid's craving for a way out. Kid let out a low growl that made Noah chuckle. "And here I thought you'd be thankful that I carried you over here and let you sleep." Kid bit his tongue angrily as he felt ashamed of himself for sleeping at the enemy's area. "You are actually pretty light." Noah watched as Kid twisted around wanting to harm him. He smirked as he notice the comment irritated Kid. "Shut up." Kid harshly whispered and looked away from Noah.

Chuckling at Kid's reaction, Noah gently grabbed Kid's chin and pulled him to look at his face. Still keeping his hand on Kid's chin, Noah stared at Kid's eyes. He noticed how they changed from the other day, Kid's eyes were dull. Tired. Lost. Alone. No Longer bright. But right now. In the moment. Kid's eyes are burning with emotions and life. Furious. Shame. Guilt. Surprised. Bright yellow. Focus. Noah let go of Kid's chin but Kid kept his head up glaring at Noah. Kid's hair was misplaced from where it usually would be. His hair covered parts of his eyes and gave a cold appearance. Noah brushed away stray hairs from Kid's face so he could have a better look at his eyes, Kid twisted away from Noah's hand as soon as his hand made contact. Noah pulled his hand away from Kid and sighed but understood that he shouldn't expect anything less.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Kid let out another low growl but didn't speak a word. "Fine, I'll leave." Noah held his hand up in a manner of showing surrender. Just before he was going to turn and leave, he noticed the sudden change in Kid's eyes. Curious. Suspicious. Lonely. Needy. "Unless you don't want me to leave." Kid hardens his glare and mouth out something that Noah couldn't catch. "Hmm... So you do want me to stay here with you?" Kid whispered quickly but was ignored by Noah. "Afraid to be alone, Kid? Don't want to b-" "_GET OUT_!" Screamed Kid at Noah and gave him a deadly look. It was as if dark spirits were havoring around Kid but Noah didn't let that phase him. Noah was actually taken aback because Kid not only shouted at him but was ordering him to leave. Noah shook his head and exited the room. No reason to stay when Kid ordered him to leave. Yet he felt as if Kid's eyes were saying he didn't to be alone. He didn't want him to leave. Walking down the hallway, Noah frowned slightly because of Kid's behavior and actions. "Damn complicated kid."

X

* * *

Yay but now I have to work on Chapter 14. I'm having a hard time with it. Please Read and Review!


	16. Lonely

Random Stuff- So before I said I was stuck on chapter 15 but one hour ago I got an idea on making it longer and awesome _AND showing you the time the events are happening._

Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater or anything actually :O

````````````````````````````````"_I'm asleep and all I dream of```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_```````````````````````````````````````is waking to you```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_```````````````````````````````````````````Comatose by Skillet```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

* * *

Chapter 14- Lonely

Death the Kid POV

You forget what loneliness is after being with others. I knew what it felt like to be lonely. I knew what it was like to wake up with no one or for no one. I knew loneliness but after being with my friends... I forgot the feeling. The pain, the darkness.

Now the loneliness is back. It's stronger than it has ever been. I was accustomed to the loneliness because I didn't have anyone. My father was busy most of the time. He didn't have time for me. Spirit was in my life more than my father when I was younger. Key words- when I was younger. I don't recall the times we spend together but I know as I got older he stopped showing up. He faded away from me and my mind. I prentend that he was never there.

My years were lonely. I had only myself. Then I met Liz and Patty, they embraced me with warmth and filled a piece of a void in my life. I had found these two souls that connected with me. It didn't just stop with them. I made other friends at school. Different from each other and me but fulfilling. Now... there is no one but these four empty walls.

I use to be fine being by myself. But now the loneliness strangles me, tearing me more after experiencing the connection between others. The loneliness never hurt this much. It created a bigger void. A deeper cut. A wider slash. A hallow feeling from the emptiness and a sting from the loneliness. You forget how loneliness feels after being with others. Once you're reminded, you become afraid of being alone but being with others also.

X

* * *

The drabble really helped me to write the next chapter

Hopeful chapter 15 will be up soon or at least part 1 of chapter 15. Please Review and I'll update sooner than next month


	17. Memories

Random Stuff-Yay Chapter 15! It took me a while but I made it long for my lovely viewers and reviews. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter! I wrote a ton for you all!

Disclaimer-I don't own Soul Eater or any of the artists or songs

* * *

Chapter 15- Memory

Its memories that are keeping everyone alive. A person can survive longer if they have beautiful memories to push them towards survival. They can live through any form of torturement if they have true memories that aren't changed by fake logic or harsh words. Kid let soft memories to embrace him, giving him strength. He searches and grasps memories to fight back the consequences of the isolation he is suffering. Memories are keeping him sane.

Kid let the memories of his friends to come into his mind, keeping him calm. So he could forget where he was and remember where he should be. He let their actions cease him from losing actions. He let their voices soothe him from his fears. They were fresh in his mind and clear as crystal. Kid felt himself become dependent on his memories.

Death the Kid POV

I remember seeing Patti twirled in the living room, singing to an upbeat song. She hopped on the couch, jumping as she sang the chorus. Acting as if she was alone or that no one was watching. Patti grinned so hard and sang so loudly that I thought she found the magical Narnia she's always talking about. Pleased with herself, she jumped off the couch and twirled till she landed on the ground. Happily she threw her arms into the air as she sang the chorus once more.

_Upside Down! Bouncing off the ceiling!  
Inside out! Stranger to this feeling!  
Got no clue what I should do!  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you!_

I remember Liz singed more calmly than Patti but she still had energy and a great voice. She painted her nails while tapping her foot so softly that I didn't notice she was tapping till I saw her feet moving. First she tapped out the beat of the song she was thinking of then hummed out the melody. Liz whispered the song after a while till she gradually got louder and louder. She then sang the chorus loudly, swaying her head and tapping her foot while she painted her nails.

_Oh say, say, say! Oh say, say, say!  
Wait, they don't love you like I love you!  
Wait, they don't love you like I love you!  
Ma-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aps!_

I remember Soul would say that he's too cool to be singing but I heard him sing gently as he waited for Maka to come home. Soul shifted uncomfortable on the couch as he waited. Twisting around as if he couldn't stay still. His hands twitched trying not to follow the melody of the piano. He was watching on the TV a person was playing a song that usually is played by a guitar. Soul unclenched his hand and leaned back on the couch, not caring anymore. He followed the song with a light hum till the song started over and he sang.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

I remember in Karaoke Black Star pushed Maka to the floor and snatched the microphone from her. Black shouted his signature phrase as he hopped onto the table in the middle of the room. He quickly ordered a song and threw the microphone into air. Catching the microphone, the song started and he started singing. His energy was strong and his language was crude but innocent in the song because it wasn't about the crude words but the strength.

_I'm back to put it in motion  
I'm back to tell you no lies  
Sit back and feel the emotion  
I'm back to keep it alive_

I remember after Maka talked about her mother she started out the window. Maka doesn't understand music because it's like she's trying to solve an equation but when she isn't trying she understand. Maka had more to say about her mother and father but she didn't know how. She wanted to say something and she was treating it like a formula. So without trying, she sang what she wanted to say. There were no equations or misunderstanding. She sang about finding where she belonged and that she can achieve her dreams.

_I don't know what's left to say about this life I'm willing to leave  
I lived it full and I lived it well,  
There's many tales I've lived to tell  
I'm ready now to fly from the highest wing _

I remember after Tsubaki fought her brother she cried so hard but afterwards she wiped way the tears. Tsubaki talked about the right and wrong. She knew what she did was right but also felt wrong. She gently spoke about her brother then stated that she was fine. Smiling, she asked different question but the depressing mood was still in the air. She wanted the mood to lighten up but it stayed stiff and sad. Her eyes grew wide and teary as the mood affected her. Tears fell but she smiled and sang to us about her new strength.

_I want to go there, this time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, It's unmistakable  
No one can touch  
No one can stop me_

My memories keeping me sane and intact. My friends sang as if no one was there, yet as if they wanted to be heard. It was like I was invisible to them and they sang with no regret or embarrassment. As if I was invisible to them but that's okay... I don't mind just listening to them.

* * *

"Liz! Liz!" Patti shouted out as she ran towards Liz.

"What happen?" Liz feared that something wrong had happen to Patti. Ever since the event of Kid's kidnapping, Liz has feared about what could happen to Patti.

"Did you hear the news?" Patti asked once she was in front of Liz.

"Did they find Kid?" Liz wished that they finally found Kid.

"No, about Maka!" Patti began "She was attacked!"

"By the same man who took our Kid?" Liz wondered if there was a connection and worried about the safety of everyone.

"Maka described the person as light-skinned and hair that passed their ears."

Liz wanted to cry because she thought that maybe they finally would have a lead. Liz took a deep breath for she knew that right now a friend was hurt. "Come on, Patti. We should check on Maka."

"She's in the infirmary getting check." Patti pointed out.

"Let's go."

* * *

No One POV

Kid flinched away from his memories when he heard the door slam open. Storming inside was Gopher who was glaring dangerously at Kid.

"How do I kill her? Tell me!" Gopher screamed out as he pointed at Kid.

Kid eyes narrowed as he carefully watched Gopher. "What are you talking about?"

"That Maka girl! How do I kill her?" Gopher stomped closer to Kid.

Kid realized that the reason why the group hasn't "visited" him in days is because they have been plotting on how to kill Maka. They weren't stopping with just Kid, no they were searching for another. Kid was actually glad Gopher came because not only did he tell him the plan they have but also that Maka was all right. Yet Gopher still attacked her and that was unacceptable to Kid. Kid clenched his teeth as he managed to hold down a small growl.

"Now why do you think I will tell you anything." Kid smirked, mocking Gopher for his stupidity.

"You will tell me!" Gopher angrily used one hand on Kid's neck to slam him more into the wall.

Kid stared at Gopher unfazed, still smirking. "Never."

Gopher pushed his hand harder against Kid's neck, keeping a painful grip on it. Kid twisted, trying to pull away from Gopher but once Gopher felt Kid trying to loosen the grip Gopher used both his hands to choke Kid.

"Tell me." Gopher voice was low and his fingers digged into Kid's flesh.

Kid stopped twisting and showed no sign of wanting to speak so Gopher let his hands tighten and his nails to draw blood. Kid's eyes widen once he felt the need for air and the stinging pain of open cuts.

"Then die."

Gopher was about to give more pressure but he felt a hard grip on his shoulder then suddenly he was tossed across the room. A painful crash was heard from a body slamming into the wall. Once Gopher's hands were off Kid's neck, Kid gasped harshly for air. Gopher groaned and opened his eyes to see who has thrown him into the wall. When he noticed who has thrown him, Gopher gasped softly and turned to look at Kid. Kid was panting for air, his neck was forming dark bruises, and blood was sliding out of new cuts. Gopher looked away from Kid and started in the cold eyes of Noah.

* * *

Knocking on the infirmary door, Liz hoped Maka wasn't too hurt because they were good friends but also Liz knew Maka would be a great help in finding or rescuing Kid. The door creaked open to reveal Soul.

"Hey. Came to check on Maka?" Liz nodded while Patti giggled softly.

"Come on in. She's over there." Soul pointed to the bed closest to the window.

On the bed, Maka was sitting up with a patch on her face and two on one arm. No real damaged was done to her but what Liz thought was surprising was that Chrona was in the room, holding Maka's hand. Liz turned to look at Soul who just smiled and walked past Liz and went to stand next to Maka.

"Hey, you got visitors." Soul smirked revealing his sharp teeth.

"Liz. Patti. How are you two?" Maka smiled brightly, pleased to have visitors.

"Fine. We were just worried about you." Liz really wanted to ask about Chrona but knew that this wasn't the right time. Yet not everyone was thinking the same thing...

"Hehehe. Maka and Chrona are HOLDING HANDS!" Patti stabbed her finger towards Maka's and Chrona's hand.

In a split second, Maka and Chrona turned completely red and pulled each other hand from the other. Liz and Soul face-palm while Patti laughed.

"I... I... I have to go!" Chrona barely uttered the words before Chrona ran out the room.

"Wait, Chrona!" Maka shouted for Chrona but Chrona was long gone.

"Hehe... I'm sorry, Maka." Patti grinned innocently.

Maka glared at Patti but dropped her glared and sighed once she saw Patti grinning innocently and Liz concern face. Maka knew that Liz and Patti are still having a hard time with Kid and they both needed full support from their friends.

"It's okay. I'll talk to Chrona later." Maka smiled politely.

"So... Maka, who attacked you?" Liz asked.

Soul glanced at Maka and smirked. "You two are going to love hearing this." Maka smirked confidently at Patti and Liz.

* * *

Noah noticed the new colors on Kid's pale neck and the blood on Gopher's hands.

"Gopher, we need to talk." Noah voice was calm but the glare in his eyes showed anger.

"Yes, Noah-sama..." Gopher peeled himself off the wall then left the room first.

Noah waited till Gopher left the room for him to exit and quietly closed the door behind him. Kid breathed out in relief because Noah didn't let Gopher keep hurting him. Kid wanted to leave but felt his arms and legs numb from handing and making no movements. Kid looked up quickly when he heard distant voices. Noah and Gopher? The words can't be formed but one voice sounded angry and the other voice was low. Kid didn't want to know what they were speaking about. He didn't want to hear other people reactions to others when he couldn't interact with his friends. He wanted to go back. Go back to here he should be.

Kid suddenly thought about how he must look. Kid knew Black Star would be disappointed in him. He knew Liz would freak out. He had no clue what Patti would do because she was unpredictable. He knew Soul would say that he was being uncool. He knew Maka would overreact. Kid knew he probably looked pathetic. He didn't want anyone to see him this way. Kid could still hear the distant voices but he didn't want to hear them. He didn't want to do anything with them. He didn't want to be here yet he couldn't go home when he was being pathetic. Kid took in a deep breath and remembered that his friends sang when their words weren't enough. When actions wouldn't show their feelings. They sang to show others their soul and to be listened. Kid sang with so much emotion it was as if his friends could hear him.

_And I've give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_

* * *

_

"I knew people could be stupid but really?" Liz couldn't believe what Maka had told her. Liz knew that Medusa was clever because she tricked them before but the new enemy. Were they really that dumb? What was running through Liz mind were ways on tricking the new enemy. Too easy.

"It seriously happened." Maka reassured, nodding her head.

"The fight wasn't that easy, thanks to Maka, but getting information from the attacker was easy." Soul chuckled.

"Hey! The fight wasn't my fault!" Maka pouted at being blamed.

"Um... If you recall, it was your fault." Soul taunted back at Maka.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Liz watched in amazement as Maka was still able to smash a book into Soul's head after being in a fight a while ago. Patti giggled when Soul went tumbling to the floor from the impact of the book.

"Anyways... I don't understand how a name and book title is going to help us." Liz didn't think they made trackers for books.

"The book title would mean nothing if the book wasn't in our school." Maka smirked and Liz held her breath because she felt if she let it go the new lead will go way too.

* * *

Noah heard the fresh voice of singing echoing throughout the hallway and rooms. He looked down to see Gopher still sitting on the floor from begging but Gopher was also listening to the soft voice. The voice was sweet and beautiful. One would think it was a professional singer but Noah knew otherwise. The singing was coming from the direction of where Kid was being held.

"Gopher, go check to see if you can find the girl again." Noah wanted to get rid of Gopher for the moment.

"Yes, Noah-sama." Gopher stood up and walked out the church.

Noah left the main church area and walked through the hallway. Many doors were in the hallway, from the left and right were doors. Walking further into the hallway, Kid voice got louder and louder till Noah was in front of the door where Kid was. The song and singing made Noah feel an ache inside himself.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Noah slowly opened the door to hear Kid stop singing. Noah stared at the dark color on Kid's fragile looking neck. Noah moved forward as Kid watched him carefully. Noah looked at side of Kid's neck to see the blood on him but the cuts were already healing.

"What do you want?" Kid asked. Noah looked away from Kid's Neck and looked at his eyes. Beautiful. They were filled with strong emotions and had a hard cold stare.

"I heard you singing. Why were you singing?" Noah felt something strange when he saw Kid's eyes soften.

"I was remembering my friends." Noah smiled slightly.

"Why were you remembering them?" Kid stayed silent for a moment, thinking carefully what to say.

"Memories... Memories make me feel sane." Noah looked at Kid with concern. Insanity?

Noah looked at Kid's sad expression and then back at his neck. Noah touched the side of Kid's neck that had blood on it, trailing his finger down the structure of Kid's neck. Kid shuddered slightly and opened his mouth to say something but didn't know what he wanted to say. Noah placed one of his hands on Kid's shoulder and the other one on the side of Kid's face. Using his hand, Noah tilted Kid's head thus exposing his neck some more he lowered himself to the crook of Kid's neck. His breath was warm on Kid's cold skin causing Kid to shuddered some more. Noah then gently used his tongue to clean away the blood on Kid's neck. Kid gasped softly and he arched his neck more. Noah was shock with the motion Kid did but was fine with it. Noah place soft kisses on his neck.

"Ah... Stop." Kid groaned when Noah once again ran his tongue on his neck.

"I said stop." Kid felt the room become hot and his face felt warm. Noah went to the crook of Kid's neck and started to suck on the sensitive skin. Kid body twitched at the feeling he was receiving yet his hand clenched at the anger he was feeling towards Noah.

"I said STOP!" Kid used his leg to kick Noah away from him. Kid felt the numbness in his leg but used his strength to kick Noah with his leg. Noah didn't expect the kick so he was surprised when he felt pain at his waist and when he felt himself crash into the wall. Noah pushed himself off the wall and brushed the stones off him. Once he was done, he angrily turned towards Kid. Kid glared back at Noah not letting Noah get the best of him.

"Memories make you feel sane?" Noah chuckled darkly. Kid stayed silent for in the pit of his stomach he felt that whatever was about to be said will disturb him.

"You're memories are nothing but lies!" Noah angrily stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kid didn't know if Noah was lying or not.

"I mean what I said." Noah laughed at the expression of Kid.

"You're lying. My memories are true." These are the harsh words that can change memories.

"No. Do you remember Baba Yaga's Castle?" Noah grinned at Kid.

"What do you know about Baba Yaga's Castle?" Kid knew the place and the mission.

"I asked you a question. Do you remember Baba Yaga's Castle?" Noah grinned disappeared when Kid didn't answer him.

Kid started at Noah for a while deciding whether to say or not. "Yes. I remember that place." Kid didn't think that the area was important to Noah so he thinks it safe to talk a little.

"What do you remember about it?" Noah grin appeared on Noah's face again.

"I remember... that it's a mission my team is going to do." Kid still tried not to say too much though.

"That's where you are wrong, Kid." Noah grinned even more that it almost looked insane. "It already happened and you were there."

This is the fake logic that makes memories change.

* * *

Maka, Liz, Patti, and Soul walked to Maka's apartment after Maka was let out of the infirmary. The walk to Maka's apartment wasn't far but the silence just didn't sit well with Liz.

"Maka, why were you attack?" Liz thought that there could be a connection between her and Kid thus finding the next target.

"Well, my attacker said that his orders were for him to assassin me and take my soul." Maka shrugged not fully knowing the reason.

"Hmm... That's weird." Liz now didn't know if there could be a connection since the reason Kid was kidnapped for being a Shinigami.

"Why was Maka out at the desert?" Patti questioned very curiously since normally people stayed inside Death City unless they were on a mission.

"Hmm? Haven't you heard? Soul became a death scythe and we can fly." Maka thought everyone knew about her and Soul.

"Eh? When did this happen? Where did you get the witch soul?" Maka and Soul looked at each other confused.

"Umm... at Baba Yaga's Castle... Don't you remember?" Maka looked at Liz and Patti concerned.

"What? We still haven't done that mission."

"We finished that mission a couple of days before Kid got kidnapped."

* * *

I have finished! It took me forever to finish but I am so proud of myself. I hope that people review because this is the longest chapter I've ever done. It's has more than 3,500 words!

So pleases Review so I can make more chapter! Tell me what you think! Say anything! I'm so happy!


	18. Lies

Random Information- Aww. only one review at my last chapter... But I must move on. I will keep writing till I get more review! SO PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater

* * *

Chapter 16- Lies

Death the Kid POV

Lies. Lies. Lies. No proof. No evidence. No support. Then why do I believe him? Why can't I erase his words? His lies. Noah left right after he said what he said. His lies. Lies. Lies. Tell me, please. Are they lies? Lies. Lies. Or the truth? But there is no proof. There is no evidence. There is no support. Just lies lies lies lies.

Where is the place where everything is okay? Where is the home that everyone felt safe in? Where is my judgement that I could trust? Where is the enemy that lied to me? Lied. Lies. Liar. Noah lied. Noah lies. Noah is a liar. Everything is pointless. Trusting the enemy. Not trusting the emeny. Till the facts are striaght then there will only be doubt. Need facts. Need truth. Brush the lies away.

Stop. Stop the lies. Stop the liar. Destory. He is trying to destory me. With lies. The truth is hidden under doubt. Too bias. Judgement corrupt. Nothing makes sense. Everything is pointless. Its all these lies fault. The lies fault. The liars fault. Because they lied they lie they are liars.

X

* * *

I had fun with this. Yep! So review and I will make a long chapter again. Till then tell me if you like how I wrote this chapter. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	19. Anger

Random Stuff- Yes I made a chapter 17! So I've been pretty busy but here is the chapter. Almost 2000 words!

Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater

````````````````````````````````_"There's a beast```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_`````````````````````````````````````And I let it run``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_````````````````````````````````````````"Now it's running my way"`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_`````````````````````````````````````````````~This Night by Black Lab``````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

* * *

X

Chapter 17- Anger

No One POV

_Tick Tock Tick Tock..._

Maka pushed the useless papers off her desk, trying to clear her desk from the unneeded. Her hands fumbled throughout her book case and her eyes scanned the titles. Quick. She needed to quickly find the book and go back to tending Liz. Liz and Patti shouldn't be panicking so much but then again losing your memories can be frightening. Like when Chrona lost her memory. Maka picked up the pace for she knew the book will help. It had to.

_Tick Tock..._

"Maka," Soul called concerned. "Did you find it?" He was in charge of keeping Liz and Patti calm.

_5..._

"No. Not yet but its here." It had to. Maka could hear her feet echoing loudly as she ran out of her room and into the study room. "How are they?" Maka started throwing her books off the shelf.

_4..._

"Uh. Liz is fine but Patti is quiet." Soul's voice became quiet like as if he was mumbling. "Do you need help?" The faster the better.

_3..._

"No! Stay with them." He had to. Maka knew that a quiet Patti either means a very good thing or a very bad thing. In this case, it means a very bad thing.

_2..._

"Just keep them calm." He had to. Maka grabbed the next book on the self. Just before she tossed the book to the ground, she noticed the title of the book. THE BOOK OF EIBON.

_1..._

"MAKA!" A crash was heard following the scream of Soul.

_Boom..._

* * *

Noah's hands trembled in their attempt to hold down his emotions. Shaking at the feeling that boils his skin, Noah paces the church in distress because of the outcome of his action. He couldn't believe he told the shinigami the truth. Not only did it shatter his plans on having the upper hand but the look the shinigami held gave Noah a tight feeling in his chest. It was mind draining worrying about the boy and trying to complete his plan. Everything was taking away his peace. Before, everything was okay and nothing was "emotional." Humans were humans, witches were witches, and a shinigami was a collection. It wasn't a fair skin young boy with sweet golden eyes. It wasn't a person. It was suppose to be an object. Something that moves and makes nosies but not a person. An object. A collection.

Noah knew that this situation can go different ways. The Shinigami can keep fighting or accepts its place. Noah knew he had the same chooses that the shinigami had. Noah sat down on a chair, looking at the brightly color glass work. The light invading and coloring the room, sweeping away the dark. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

As soon as Maka Reached the living room, she expected many different things but she didn't expect to see Patti strangling Soul with a toy giraffe. Thankfully, Liz wasn't just sitting on the couch but was actually trying to yank Patti off Soul.

"Patti!" Maka screamed as she noticed Soul was on the verge of passing out from the lack of air.

"She just kind of lost it." Liz had her arm wrapped around Patti's waist, trying to separate the two.

"Kind of?" Maka shouted out baffled at Liz's remark. "She's gone completely mad!" Maka tried to pull apart the giraffe and Soul.

* * *

Kid felt as if the wavelength of one of his partners was disturbed. There was a certain chaotic feeling that was overwhelming his weapon. Kid didn't let go of his resonance with his partners. Even though they were so far away, there was a connection between the three of them that was thin but still there. So the unstable feeling coming from one of Kid's partners made him want to help or do something. Reach them and drag them away from the distress.

Kid closed his eyes trying to form a calm and peaceful connection with both his weapons. Breathing slowly, he tries to wrap his wavelength around the thin resonance that he and his partners have. This action causes the far away connection to become stronger and makes Kid feel closer the girls. Kid feels the panic in Liz's soul and the remorse in Patti's soul. Kid had to be strong and not just for himself.

* * *

Patti's POV

My heart was racing so fast. Going as fast as a speeding car or as fast as a bullet flying into a target. Now… Now my heart is slowly beating. In a rhythm that makes me see the situation.

Everybody seems to have stopped moving. Noises seem to have gone mute, just like when you mute the TV when you want to think. I am no longer sitting on the couch but I am kneeling on the floor. I see the floor and I see Maka's and Soul's feet. I cannot feel or hear what should be I should be hearing or feeling. Yet I feel and hear what isn't really here. Like a ghost because it isn't there but you feel as if it is there. If this is a dream then I don't want to wake up.

No, I don't want to wake up from this dream because what isn't here seems to actually be here for me. I can hear what isn't here. I can feel what isn't here. A voice I haven't heard in forever isn't here but it is here. My surrounding means nothing. My stuff giraffe that I was holding vanished. My friends that I love have disappeared. All that matters is the soothing voice. All that I care about is the smooth rubbing on my back. I want nothing more than to turn around and embrace the voice. I want to with all my heart take hold of the hand and never let go.I want to believe that what isn't here actually is here. But what isn't here isn't here. The tender voice breaking me from my guilt and pain and the warm hands encouraging me to be strong are not here. They were never here. I can wish all I want and believe all I want but nothing that I want is here. Now my heart hurts so much and my eyes burn because I want what isn't here. I want the voice to be really here and the hands to really be here but Kid isn't here. No, he is far far far way. I want to do nothing but turn around and hug my real Kid. But he isn't here.

* * *

No One's POV

"Shh... Shh..." Maka kneeled in front of Patti and Liz. Patti's anger and pain was limited yet the shorter girl had tears falling from her face. Maka could see that her wavelength and Liz's were connecting to Kid. It was a beautiful sight that Maka never seen before. The three wavelegth weren't making each other stronger by power but calming each other down. Kid's wavelength became stronger in his connect to the two but his wavelength was shaky as he tried to calm Patti. Patti's wavelength gripped tightly around Kid's which caused Kid's wavelength to tremble some more.

"You two are so strong. It's okay." Maka cooed to the two tearful girls on the ground. Today Maka noticed how strong Liz actually is. Liz's wavelength was able to relax Kid's wavelength. Her wavelength hummed around Kid's and Patti's wavelength, causing their wavelength to become more stable. Together the three connected and reached for each other, pushing the outer world away from them.

* * *

Maka's POV

It was breathtaking. Seeing their wavelength tightly cling for each other like water drops, they never let go once they are together. Attracting to each other and pulling together though they are distant from one another. Though I can see their wavelength, it's still something private that can't just be seen but felt. Judging from Patti's and Liz's reactions, there was something more than I can understand.

"Maka" Soul's wavelength slowly connects with mine, almost shyly.

"Yes?" I let his wavelength come closer to me, pushing him away is like throwing away a comfort.

"It's okay." Right now, Soul is watching TV at the living room and I'm at the kitchen. Distant.

"What are you talking about?" Soul wasn't talking to me and I'm not talking to Soul.

"Come on, Maka. You were acting all calm with Liz and Patti but I could feel it. I could feel your distress. I can feel your uncool sadness." Soul's wavelength brushes mine just slightly.

"Stupid. There is no such thing as uncool sadness." I pull away from him because I could feel my own feelings flooding into me.

"Yes there is. Uncool sadness is when the sadness is unneeded. "Soul comes closer to me yet again.

"Well I'm not sad." Strongly I push farther away from Soul.

"Liar. Maka, I can feel it. I've been feeling it. So stop pushing me away and open up to me." Stupid. That idiot had to say that. Making me feel bad, I have an ache in me now. He slowly intertwines with my soul.

"I have to be strong. You saw how broken Liz and Patti were." Idiot. Stupid. I have to be strong.

"Okay, I understand. Be strong for them but be yourself for me." His wavelength gives me a certain warmth. My heart aches. It burns so much.

"Idiot! Stupid!" My heart aches! It burns so much!

"Yea, I know. It's okay." When I wasn't looking Soul came up from behind me, wrapping his arms around me. My tears keep me from seeing anything.

"I shouldn't be crying. Now we know he's okay! He's okay and I'm crying! I'm horrible!" Why? I should be happy. Kid is okay.

"It's because you're scared." We will all be okay, right? In the end, this day will just be something pointless and stupid. Right? I will say that I had no reason to cry that day, right?

X

* * *

Hahaha! I finished! Wow that took a while... Writer's block really does kill. But I'm back... kinda. Still busy but I will update

So Read and Review! I will make the chapters this long or longer if you review!


	20. Vulgar

Random Info- Okay so I have been soooo busy and I haven't been able to even read some of my favorite stories :( I'm so sorry everyone! I hope you can forgive me but thankfully summer is here! Thank you for still reading my story :) **Important News at the end**

Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater

* * *

X

Chapter 18- Vulgar

Kid took off his black suit and he started unbutton his white shirt but he noticed the watching eyes of Noah across from him. Kid sighed but continued to unfasten his shirt but when he got to the last button and Noah still was watching he decided to comment.

"Noah, get out of here. I'm changing." Kid slipped off his white shirt, exposing his fair skin which contrasted with the dark color room.

"..." Noah sat silently for a few moments, making Kid think he wasn't going to leave. Noah then stood up and left the room as quietly as he was sitting.

Kid took the opppurtunity to remove his black pants and boxer before the sly Noah, _who might_ return, returns. Kid put on his new boxer, black jean pants, dark blue button shirt, and a black vest. Kid put on his regular shoes, deciding that he was fully dressed Kid opened the door of the room. Upon opening the door, Kid saw Noah waiting for him.

"I'm not going to run." Kid stated, realizing that Noah waited the whole time for him.

"I know. I just wanted to see how you look." Noah's eyes analyzed Kid, causing Kid's face to feel slightly warmer.

"Well, I do too. So is there a mirror anywhere? "Kid was a Shinigami which meant he always had to look presentably.

"Yeah. In the bathroom which is the 3rd door to the right that way." Noah pointed his finger down the hallway to his right.

Kid walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. All the walls looked similar in every room. Torn wallpaper that covers the destroyed bricks. A dark gloomy atmosphere oozing out of every crack of the bricks. The floor looked the same too. Rocky texture that digs and scrapes into any shoe or flesh. A deformed surface of the cemented ground, looking like it fucked up drying. Yet, the shower sparkled in the dark room. The clear glass shined in comparison to the gray and darken bricks. The perfect shower beamed next to the torn wallpaper. Kid never had seen a plain shower look so beautiful to him.

He carefully opened the shower door as if the wind alone would shatter it. Inside the shower was a common shower head but the floor and wall was a pearl white. Fresh. Clean. Perfect. Kid spotted shampoo bottle and a bar of soap on the floor of the shower, causing him to sign in relief.

"And here I thought that they wouldn't use have any health products." Kid started the hot water then took off his clothes. He folded them neatly then places a towel from a rack over them, placing the pile on the ground close to the shower. Kid jumped into the shower, forgetting about the reason he went into the bathroom.

* * *

Noah POV

Hmmm... The Shinigami is taking a shower? Shinigami take showers? Why is he become more human than a collector item? And I thought that he just wanted to use the mirror.

"Hey, Noah! What are you doing waiting outside the bathroom?" The drunken voice of Giriko drilled itself into my head. Why is he here again?

"Waiting for the Shinigami." Giriko's face flipped from a stupid drunk to a serious murderer.

"Did he get loose? I'll get him out." He kicked his right leg out, letting his chains surround his foot. Before he could cost any unnecessary damage, I placed my hand in front of him.

"No. I let him out. It's part of my plan." Giriko slowly lowered his leg, having been surprised by my words.

"Wait, so what is your plan? Getting him clean?" Giriko smirked but his eyes showed that he was obviously curious.

"Actually I need some advice from you." Right, Giriko maybe isn't all that useless. A pointless drunk but not useless.

"Me?" Pointless idiot but not useless.

* * *

No one POV

Kid, fully dressed, looked at himself in the mirror. He buttoned and unbuttoned his vest, trying to see which way looked better on himself. He decided to have his vest unbutton but something looked wrong. As he thought it over, he could hear the faintest whisper of Noah and someone else. Also followed by an obnoxious laugh, it almost seemed similar to Black Star's own laugh. Then it hit him, Kid looked that if he had his vest unbuttoned then only one side would have buttons. Taking that into consideration, Kid ripped off the buttons from the right side. Taking one last look, Kid declared himself prepared. He stepped out of the bathroom just in time to see Giriko laughing like a psychotic man. Giriko pushed himself away from Kid and Noah upon seeing Kid, leaving the two alone.

"What was that?" Kid questioned Noah. It's not every day one sees their enemy almost die in front of them by laughter.

"Him?" Noah pointed the direction that Giriko walked away. "I don't think he is fond of you." Kid looked at Noah confused but then realized the misunderstanding.

"No, not why did he leave but why was he laughing? I already know that he isn't fond of me." Noah thought for a moment before replying. _Thinking of a lie_, Kid thought.

"It was nothing. The idiot is drunk." Not a complete lie, Kid could still smell the lingering alcohol smell from Giriko. "But, are you ready now?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I think my clothes are acceptable now for the outgoing."_ Is outgoing even the right word?_ Noah looked at Kid, almost searching for the words to say next. The words that did come out of his mouth were what made Noah a gruesome vulgar provocative imbecile as yelled by Kid.

"They would look better on the ground."

….

….

….

"YOU GRUESOME VULGAR PROVOCATIVE IMBECILE!" Screamed Kid.

X

X

* * *

So I almost gave up on the story halfway but then when I got to the Noah and Giriko scene (and onwards) I got right back to it :) Haha That was so much fun

_**IMPORTANT NEWS: **_**So I decided that I would let my viewers make the choice of when do I update. There are only two chooses but ever choose has a downside. So either I update ever week but then that means shorter chapters or Every two week but that means it will take longer with longer chapters. So tell me!**

Please Read and Review! I want to know what did you guys think :DDD Love you all and Thank you!


	21. Plan

Random Stuff- Well, don't I suck! I didn't write as much as I wanted but that was because I spend 1 week pretending to study and 3 days really studying. So I'm sorry! But hey, a new chapter :D Also this chapter will kinda explain why Kid didn't use the mirror or try to escape. Woot Woot! Enjoy!

**Important news: I decided to do weekly updates because two week updates cause me to forget that I have to update. Also understand that everytime there is a - or "break" that time is continuing on for everyone else. So like last chapter when Giriko was talking to Noah, time was still going for Kid and he was taking a shower. That is why when the "break" happen from Giriko and Noah to Kid, Kid was done showering. I hope that made sense! Thank you!**

Disclaimer- I don't own you-know-what

* * *

X

Chapter 19- Plan

Patti sketched on the floor of the Death Room with a piece of chalk. Her hand sharply twisted trying to keep her mind distracted. It was boring for Patti to listen to what everyone was saying. They need to take action. She chuckled softly to herself as plans were being made and new information being told. Patti tried her best to make a cute giraffe but the neck came out bend in a way that looked like it was snapped. It wasn't a cute giraffe but a dead one. Patti pressed harder on the chalk causing the end to crumble and break.

"Patti, are you listening ? This is important information about Kid." Liz stood tall behind Patti, looking down at the broken giraffe drawing.

"Yes, I am!" Patti looked up at Liz and smiled brightly at her. "Tehehe. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ok. Just making sure because it looked like you weren't listening." Liz turned away from Patti, going back to the circle where the meeting was taking place. Patti crushed the chalk in her hand and chuckled under her breath. _We need action, not words._

* * *

Liz stood next to Maka who was concentrating deeply into what Shinigami was saying. This has been going on forever in Liz's mind but she understands that they need to have a plan. Without a plan, they could lose Kid. It was a simple but an excruciating long proccess. Make a plan, take action, and win. It was the way things had to be done. There was no other way. So Liz fought through her own desire to run out the room screaming, riping her hair out, and listened to the long details of every thought that was runing through everyone heads. Every little detail, every little worry, every little concern. every little... well, anything and they would comment or ask upon it.

"So how are we going to be able to go?" Maka questioned. Liz held in a groan that was being formed from all the questons being asked.

"Simple. Witches. They have the magic that will enable the team to go." Shinigami tilted his head as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. Liz felt her eye sightly twitch.

"When will we be able to go?" Liz asked quickly. The faster you say it then of course the faster the person will answer.

"Since we have capture the needed witches, the team will depart in two days." Shinigami nodded to himself.

"Wait, why two day? Why not tomorrow? We are wasting time!" Liz almost shouted but held her voice down.

"Because the ones that the Spartoi team will fight are powerful and unique. You will all need special training to be able to defend each other. Liz and Patti, you two will train with Sid and learn how to fight. This battle will be different from fights in Brooklyn." Liz nodded her head and Patti stood up slowly from her hunched position. "Black Star and Tsubaki, you will train with Stein. He will train the strength of your wavelengths. Black Star, you can already send out your wavelength but with Tsubaki help it can be more powerful." Black Star and Tsubaki nodded with determination at each other. "Maka and Soul, you will train with Spirit." Maka's eye twitched slightly as she heard her father scream into the heavens. "He will train Soul how to fight as a weapon without a meister. And he will train you, Maka, on Soul Resonance." Soul nodded but Maka tilted her head confused.

"But I already know how to Soul Resonance with Soul." Maka stated, feeling insulted.

"Yes, you know how to do a basic Soul Resonance but with a Death Sythe as your weapon, you need to know how to do a different style of Soul Resonance." Shinigami pointed out to Maka using a small diagram of a Box and a Triangle. Maka nodded her head slowly, feeling completely confused about the diagram but not feeling the need to question it. "Okay then... Let's get started~!" Shinigami clapped his hands together.

* * *

Noah sat on the bed, rubbing his hands on his cheeks. Kid was holding a small mirror as he used his other hand to straighten the black hat on his head. Once Kid was satisfied, he threw the mirror towards Noah. Noah being distrated by his pained cheeks didn't notice the mirror flying straigth towards him, thus hitting him on top of his head. Kid hid his smirk as he heard Noah shout "Ow!"

"Shinigami? Aren't you going to at least attempt to call your father?" Noah looked down at the floor as he questioned Kid.

"Why would I?" Kid leaned against the wall and glared at Noah.

"To ask for help or to tell him your location?" Noah didn't met Kid's eyes but held his gaze at the ground.

"One, I would be a failure as a Shinigami if I can't take care of myself. Two, you might have important information that we will disscuss later. And three, because of your threat I don't have the ability to run away with risking the lives of a whole town. Any more questions?" Kid soften his glare to a bored stare.

"No, that's all I needed to know for now." Noah looked up to Kid, smirking.

"Okay, let's go. And you better keep your side of the deal and I'll keep mine."

X

X

* * *

Yay! Hahaha... So don't think I just made that up on the spot because I didn't. Just think about it, If you were Kid and Noah let you go for "some odd reason" What would you do? Run the hell away! I know I would. So there had to be a reason as to why Kid didn't at least try to escape :D Another thing is I have this idea about Noah and I don't know what the manga idea will be but if it is different well then so be it but if it is same then I rock XD

Please Read and Review! Updates every week but please I love to hear your thoughts. For example what do you want to see! Training between Maka and Soul, Liz and Patti, or Black Star and Tsubaki. SO REVIEW! Thank You! 3


	22. Train

Random Stuff- Haha! A pretty good update I think :D Not only did I remember but it is over 1000 words. So enjoy

Disclaimer- Don't own Soul Eater

* * *

Chapter 20- Train

Sid looked at Liz and Patti as they stood boredly in their gym clothes.

"So what do you want us to do?" Liz asked picking at her nails.

"Well tomorrow we will start our two day training but today I want to test your abilities. So first, treadmill." Sid pointed at the two treadmills behind him. Liz groaned at the object while Patti hopped onto it.

"So what do we do?" Liz asked seriously.

"Wait, you don't know how to use a treadmill?" Sid looked at Liz stupidly.

"No, we do but what speed and how long?" Liz glared at Sid.

"This is an exercise of seeing where your abilities are. So run as fast as you want and as long as you can. Just think as if you are running during a battle, how will you use your energy?" Sid 's face expression didn't change but does it ever.

Liz and Patti nodded to each other and started their machines. Patti pressed the number 7 for the speed. Liz punched in the number 4.5. Sid sweatdropped as he noticed the very distance difference of the sisters. Their style of running is the same as their own personality. Patti's running is like an outburst that slows down to a stop after a while while Liz's is more steady but slow. Sid watched as Patti was the first one to be worn out quickly while Liz kept her pace. This was going to be difficult because if they were alone then the speed Liz was going won't be enough to run from someone and Patti wouldn't have anymore enegry to keep running for long. In other words, they needed each other and not just for the emotional support but for the physical support too.

* * *

Soul ran straight for Spirit as he changed his arm to a scythe. He pulled his arm back when he got close enough but it left an opening for Spirit. Spirit kicked Soul in his stomach causing Soul to crash into the wall of the school. Soul raised himself up feeling his aching back as Spirit didn't leave his spot. Just watching. Watching as Soul glared at him. Watching as Soul ran up to him... again. Watching as Soul jumped up and transformed his arm. Watching as Soul pulled his arm back before Spirit jumped back. Soul's scythe struck hard onto the ground, cracking the stone floor making the metal to tightly fit in the floor. Soul tried yanking his scythe out but it was press deeply into the ground. Spirit let his scythe from his arm to curl around Soul's neck. The moment Soul felt the icy metal surrounding his neck his movements ceased.

"You're died... again." Spirit let his scythe to disappear and turned away from Soul.

"Soul, are you okay?" Maka kneeled down next to Soul. He finally was able to remove his scythe from the ground and then changed his arm back to normal.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Soul brushed Maka away as he pushed himself up. Maka pouted as Soul moved away from her.

"Soul! Maka! Are you okay?" Soul and Maka turned towards Shibusen's door to see Chrona looking worried.

"Chrona!" Both Maka and Soul said at the same time. "What are you doing here?" Maka asked as she walked towards Chrona.

Chrona looked around nervously before answering. "I heard you two were training for a mission. So... I just... um" Chrona shifted uncomfortably.

"You came to check on us. That's cool." Chrona made a small smile blushing slightly.

"Umm... but you should get back to training." Chrona glanced at the side to where Spirirt was.

Spirit walked past the trio. "No, that's enough training for today. Tomorrow will be day one of our real training." He walked through the doors thinking _"Wasn't I just cool there, Maka?"_

* * *

Ox and Kilik looked amazed as they watched Black Star and Stein battle each other. They both were fast and strong that the fight didn't even look like they were practicing. The way they fully intent to hit each other till the other is down made the battle seem personal. Yet it wasn't personal or real, it was just the way that they trained. The way figthers train when they are in a high level.

"Where is Tsubaki? Wasn't she fighting with them before?" Kilik just noticed the disapperance of the weapon.

"She is taking a break. Wavelengths travel through the meister's soul which then travels through the weapon's soul. Stein also made it so Tsubaki helps Black Star with his wavelength. She must be pretty tired." Ox explained while Kilik got distracted by the fight once again. "Hey! Were you even listening to me?" Ox shouted.

"Umm... yeah!" Kilik quickly answered. Ox made a face that showed he didn't believe him.

* * *

"We're here." Noah smiled looking at the small town. The area looked similar to Death City because the street was cobbled but the houses were smaller than Death City. The area was calm with people walking around with no concern. Nothing has ever caused this city to be in panic.

"Wait, this town is right across from the church then why aren't you living in the town or people visiting the church? You should at least be civilized..." Kid crossed his arms as he looked at the structure of the town.

"There's nothing wrong with being alone and the chruch is abandoned. No one goes there anymore." Noah walked forward as Kid sighed outloud.

"Where are we going? You said we would discuss ab-" Noah turned around and held up his hand to stop Kid from talking.

"We are going deeper into the town. Some place I always wondered about but never had the chance to explore." Noah turned away from Kid and kept walking forward.

"Noah! I need to know where you are taking me! This is unacceptable!" Kid shouted, feeling tricked or lead around... or neglected? Kid flushed as he noticed that he was acting like a child, craving for attention.

Noah stared at Kid in disbelief but then his eyes soften causing Kid to flush even more. "It's okay, Shinigami." Noah wrapped his arms around Kid, pulling him into a hug. Kid felt his heart beat quickly and his face grow hotter. "You'll like it. Ever human does." Noah stated with a smile as he released Kid from the embrace. Noah was just about to turn away but felt a hand pull his hand. Noah looked back to see Kid holding Noah's hand while looking down at the ground.

"My name is Death the Kid..." Kid looked up at Noah, his face still red.

Noah smiled happliy at Kid. "Death the Kid, huh?" Kid suddenly snatched his hand away from Noah and walked past him.

"Let's keep going so we can get this over with." Kid hastily walked ahead as Noah hurried to catch up with him. As Kid kept walking, he remembered what Noah said that ever human does. The thought that Noah might have taken other humans to the unknown location wondered into Kid's mind but another thought intruded.

_Did Noah referred to me as a human?_

_X_

_X_

* * *

**Review! See you next week!**


	23. Feelings

Random Stuff- So I didn't update because of the lack of reviews but I like to thank Alsarnia for the review :D

Anyway, this chapter is different from all the rest because there is no KID! Gasp what! Well I have grown to love the other characters so I decided to give them life. But I was going to have Kid in this chapter but I wanted thoughts about this chapter and situation. So Don't Hate Me. The next chapter will have Kid, so no worries for I am not changing the story. Still not a huge writer for Black Star soooo yea maybe later I will be. .

Disclaimer- I don't own.

* * *

Chapter 21- Feelings

Maka and Soul were in their home sitting on the couch with Chrona. Maka laid out drinks for them as they silently sat in the peace. The calm atmosphere would have made the silence beautiful but Chrona shifted awkwardly with something on her mind making the silence awkward. Chrona felt the cotton of her dress, Soul took small sips from his drink, and Maka stared at Chrona's fidgeting body. The calmness in the air wasn't enough because the unspoken words were heavy in their minds. It's the unspoken words that drill deep into their mind and it's the spoken words that plunge deep into their heart. She just needed to gather her words, form them into her thoughts, then she spill out her worries becuase if she didn't then she would confuse everyone or she would sink away from them and herself. It was all about dealing with the situation which was always diffcult for Chrona. Yet Maka and Soul have confided that they would help her "deal" with any situation but she needed to speak to them about the specific situation. Small steps so she is capble to "deal" with certain situations on her own. Chrona stretched the fabric of her dress, taking a deep breath because she was going to deal with the situation that is forming inside herself.

"Um... S-so there is s-something I want to t-talk about... well, t-there actually is a lot of things I want t-to talk about." Chrona tried to keep herself from backing down. She took deep breath so she stop stammering because the words came out not just unconfident but plain pitiful.

Maka shifted her eyes to Soul, who placed his drink down onto the table, then looked back to Chrona. They didn't speak. They couldn't speak beause if they did then maybe it would waver Chrona. They have to be patient for her so she can later say things more easily. There was no rush. They had all day. Training was done so they had no place to be. Maka brushed loose stray hair from her face and Soul leaned forward placing his attention to Chrona.

"Tsubaki asked me if I was going to go through with this mission but I decided to decline it... I don't think I'm ready. And I don't want to risk Kid or anyone. Shinigami also told me that madness might be involved and I don't think I'm ready to get expose again to madness. And also the id-"

"Whoa whoa, Chona. It's okay. We undertand, you don't have to keep rambling on." Soul shook his head at the amount of information that was pouring out of thin girl but once he stopped talking Maka whacked him at the back of his head.

"Soul! Let her finish!" Maka glared at Soul for interrupting Chrona while she was opening up.

"No, it's fine. I ramble on when I get nervous now or when I don't know how to deal with something. I use to stay quiet but lately I just ramble on and on. Opps! I'm doing it again!" Chrona's cheeks held a gray tint that results from her lack of red blood. She dusted off unnoticeable dust from her dress as Soul and Maka chuckled at her new habit. The thought of Chrona rambling on would have never occured to them a couple of months ago. Yet it made them happy because her new habit will cause her to open her feelings to them.

"No, it's fine. We really do understand and don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." Maka tilted her head slightly disappointed. She was hoping that Chrona would want to join the mission but the conditions of the missions did make a reasonable agruement to stay out of it. Chrona was a fragile character that she herself was avoiding madness but the concept of the school was to fight the evil. Yet they knew that one day she will be strong enough to fight the madness so they will wait till she is ready.

Soul detected Maka's disappointment so he scooted closer to her, whispering in her ear and pecking her on the cheek. Maka giggled happily as she swats him away from her ear. "Stop, Soul." Soul pulled away from Maka, holding a smirk on his lips. Chrona looked back and froth at Maka and Soul then sighed.

"Eh? What's wrong, Chrona?" Maka asked concerned. Soul's smirk fell from his face as he heard the worry in Maka's voice.

"There is something else I need to talk to you about. It's been in my mind for a while and I don't know how to deal with it. So I decided that I should talk to you about it." Chrona felt her hands sweat as she became nervous about telling Maka and Soul about her distress.

"Tell us, Chrona. We will help you deal with it. With us three, we can deal with anything." Maka smiled sweetly to Chrona as Soul nodded his head and smiled in agreement. Together together together together together. Together. Together. Togethertogether...

"I wanted... to talk about my... my feelings!" Chrona felt her heart race and her mind swirl in the distress subject. Maka and Soul looked at each other then back at Chrona.

"Your feelings?" Soul asked slowly as he ran a hand through his hair. Maka's lips quiver slightly but she held herself together.

"Ummm... okay. Tell us then, Chrona. Tell us about your feelings."

X

* * *

Oh no! What does Chrona have to say? Will it be said next chapter or not? Tell me what you think that Chrona has to say! I just want to know if I played the hints well or if I was really bad or am I good at the mystery?

Read and Review


	24. Blinded

**Author note!- I am so sorry everyone! I was going to make this chapter longer and I was planning on updating at the end of August but time just flew by. And I started college so I just found no time to write or update. I'm going to try to make time so that I can still keep going in my story . Once again, I am sorry!  
Also I didn't mention this at the last chapter but it has been over a year since I started this story so Yay! :D Anyways Enjoy the Story!**

Disclaimer**-** I don't own Soul Eater

* * *

X

Chapter 22- Blinded

"I want to talk about my feelings of _this_. The situation that we have, I... I'm not happy..." Chrona's eyes looked around the room, avoiding the ruby red and emerald green. Chrona sought out the relief of the light from the window but the world outside was cloudy and dark.

Maka felt her eyes water but quickly blinked it away. "Why aren't you happy? Was it something we did?" Her voice was soft and sad, cracking at the word happy because if anything she was happy. Soul sank back into his seat, lowering his head. They were happy. _Oh so happy_. But now... their happiness, their idea of their happiness has been shattered.

"I don't know how to deal with_ this_. I'm happy but then I'm not happy because... BECAUSE-!" Chrona got up to her feet to burst her feelings out but a painful sound of glass breaking caused her to cease her outburst. She felt her heart jump at the sudden intrusion as Maka's and Soul's eyes widen at the newly broken window.

"Yahoo~! The STAR is here! No need to be sad! Ahahaha!" Black Star stood next to Chrona patting her back with strength as she was blushing out of embarrassment.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka slammed the book at Black Star's head in rage. She wished there was someone else to smack but no one else had done anything wrong. She sighed and putted her book down as Tsubaki came in worried for Black Star and apologizing to the trio.

* * *

The effects of solitude are dramatic as human contact and sound becomes a myth in one's head. Being alone with nothing and no one causes _madness_ to occur in a beautiful wave like nausea. Luckily, so so lucky, Kid grabbed his sanity as it thrashes away from him and as _insanity_ hides in his heart. Also Kid wasn't alone. It wasn't complete isolation. He had a voice soothing to him that would quickly creep up to loud barks or small chilling whispers. He had a touch admiring his rare beauty that would change into abusive force or loving caresses. Yet there was only confusion inside Kid that boiled up by Noah's way of treating him. Kind touches and soft voices stir Kid's mind into a state of understanding or _craving_ but burning shouts and rough grips push Kid into a state of defense or _rage_. Now Kid is following the one who places him in crumbling confusion that twists his sense of _judgment_.

Kid looked in amazement at the area that Noah dragged him to, which wasn't what Kid was expecting. He didn't even know how to react to the situation he has encountered. Everything was bright and movements were fast as there was screaming taking place all around but laughs were scattered also. Splitting screams coming from the young but also the old as they went against thrill and there were machines that echoed even louder than they actually human senses enchanted from their fear causing the noises to exceed more than its true volume. The height of everything fills everyone with chills but the creaking of every movement spikes more fear into their veins. _Oh everyone is breathing fear_, which means that they are producing fear in themselves. Adding to their own and adding from the bright area. Lights creating a wondrous affect that blinds everyone from the exit but also making a calming effect that shifts their own state of mind. Twisting them away from the _"correct"_ thing that should be done. This is all that Kid thought and saw but he and Noah became blinded by the light. They gasped in shock especially Kid because there was so many _"wrongs"_ but he was also shocked at the place Noah took him to. The area didn't even occur to be one of the places that Noah would take him. As Kid and Noah gaped, they became curious of all that was around them. Kid and Noah moved forward to the entrance of the place. Ignoring the screams and building laughers, only moving forward to the entrance where a man stared wide eye at them while smiling in his own humor.

"Welcome to the Amusement Park: Mad World!" The man's voice was bland, nothing like his smile that was reaching to his ears. "How many?" The man tilted his head in utter stupidity as Noah and Kid were the only ones at the ticket booth. Yet, yet, yet Kid and Noah didn't focus on the man's humor but stared up to the twirls of the rollercoasters, the screams of the riders, the laughter of the watchers, and the sinking thrill filling their lungs.

"Two." Noah looked away from the wonders and stared at the beaming eyes.

"That will be 50 dollars." The man tilted his head even more. Kid narrowed his eyes, lifting himself by his tiptoes whispering to Noah.

"Do you even have money?" Kid asked quietly because he knows that the cruelty of people can erupt when _greed_ is involved or in other words, lack of money. Noah shifted his head to whisper into Kid's ear, almost nuzzling to him.

"Of course. What do you take me for?" Kid wanted to make a remark but Noah faced back to the man, handing the man money that seemed to appear out of nowhere. But Kid knew _THAT_ money wasn't achieved in a normal way but probably in a way that involved the use of Noah's book.

"Thank you very much. Enjoy your date!" The man smiled wider and his head quickly tilted the opposite way almost to show his innocence but also in a mocking way.

Kid stiffed at the last words verbal abuse that seemed to have create red on his cheeks. Noah mumbled a thank you and started walking into the amusement park. Kid stared at the Noah's back, still shocked at his accused position.

As Kid stared, Noah stopped walking, turned around, and smiled to Kid. Beckoning Kid to follow him with the slightest pink on his cheeks. Instead of turning away from this path of _"wrongness",_ Kid walked forward towards the brightly smiling Noah. _Oh, he was blinded._ His eyes, mind, heart, and soul were all blinded. The incontrollable urge to walk right next to Noah brought Kid into a world that he was never introduced to. Once he was beside Noah, they walked side by side neither knowing that they were blinded by the other.

X

* * *

So I hope you liked the chapter and I'm going to try to find time to write. Don't worry! I will not stop writing for my story :D


End file.
